religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Hoer van Babylon
thumb|280px|De Hoer van Babylon door Albrecht Dürer (1496 - 98) De hoer van Babylon is een allegorische beschrijving in de Bijbel over een stad, die heult met de antichrist in de eindtijd. Interpretaties Sommigen hebben deze symbolische hoer met het oude Rome vereenzelvigd. Maar Rome was een politieke macht. Deze hoer bedrijft hoererij met de koningen der aarde, tot wie uiteraard ook de koningen van Rome behoren. Bovendien wordt gezegd dat na haar vernietiging „de koningen der aarde” over haar heengaan rouwen. Zij kan dus geen politieke macht zijn (Openbaring 18:9, 10). Aangezien ook de kooplieden der wereld over haar rouwen, kan zij niet de grote zakenwereld afbeelden (Openbaring 18:15, 16). Wij lezen verder ’... want door uw toverij werden alle volken verleid’ (Openbaring 18:23). Hiermee wordt mogelijk gesuggereerd dat de grote hoer een wereldomvattende religieuze beweging of organisatie zou kunnen zijn. In Openbaring van Johannes hoofdstuk 17 komt de 'hoer van Babylon' voor en staat er het volgende: "1 Een van de zeven engelen met de offerschalen kwam op me af en zei: ‘Ik wil je laten zien hoe de grote hoer die aan talrijke waterstromen zit, veroordeeld wordt. 2 De koningen op aarde hebben ontucht met haar gepleegd, en de mensen die op aarde leven hebben zich bedronken aan de wijn van haar ontucht.’ 3 Ik raakte in vervoering, en hij nam mij mee naar de woestijn. Ik zag een vrouw zitten op een scharlakenrood beest vol godslasterlijke namen, met zeven koppen en tien horens. 4 Ze droeg purperen en scharlakenrode kleren en gouden sieraden, edelstenen en parels. In haar hand had ze een gouden beker vol gruwelijkheden, al haar liederlijke wandaden, 5 en op haar voorhoofd stond een naam met een geheime betekenis: ‘Het grote Babylon, moeder van alle hoeren en van alle gruwelijkheden ter wereld’" (Openbaringen 17: 1-5). De hoer van Babylon zal volgens de Bijbel hoererij plegen met het beest uit Openbaringen en vervolgens ook door hem worden uitgeschakeld. Waaruit bestaat deze hoererij? Mogelijk betekent het religiositeit met een sterke politieke en maatschappelijke betrokkenheid die resulteert in een aanvaarden van leringen die tegengesteld zijn aan de christelijke leer. Het kan ook een religie zijn gebaseerd op occulte praktijken die o.a. door de New Age beweging worden gepropageerd. In beider gevallen zijn zowel de politiek als de handel in diepe rouw als de antichrist aan zijn verbintenis met deze beweging of organisatie een einde maakt. Door sommige rechtlijnige protestanten wordt het Vaticaan in Rome gezien als de hoer van Babylon. De hoer van Babylon zit immers in de bijbeltekst uit Openbaringen op een 'beest met zeven koppen' en de stad Rome is gebouwd op zeven heuvels. Rome was weer de hoofdstad van het oude Romeinse Rijk. Maar het belangrijkste is deze verwijzing: De zeven koppen van dat verscheurende beest stellen zeven „bergen” of zeven „koningen” voor. Beide termen worden in de Schrift gebruikt om regeringsmachten aan te duiden (Jeremia 51:24, 25; Daniël 2:34, 35, 44, 45). In de Bijbel worden zes wereldmachten genoemd die van invloed zijn geweest op de aangelegenheden van Gods volk: Egypte, Assyrië, Babylon, Medo-Perzië, Griekenland en Rome. Hiervan waren er tegen de tijd dat Johannes de Openbaring ontving, vijf reeds gekomen en gegaan, terwijl Rome nog steeds duidelijk een wereldmacht was. Andere interpretaties wijzen op het morele verval van de wereld als geheel. Ook werd Jeruzalem wel genoemd als het Babylon dat in Openbaringen wordt beschreven. Categorie:Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Christendom bg:Блудница Вавилонска ca:Babilònia la gran de:Hure Babylon en:Whore of Babylon es:Meretriz de Babilonia fr:Grande prostituée it:Babilonia la Grande ja:大淫婦バビロン no:Babylon den store pl:Nierządnica z Babilonu ru:Вавилонская блудница sv:Babyloniska skökan zh:巴比伦大淫妇